Turnabout Yandere (Miles Edgeworth x Phoenix Wright)
by MakitheRoll
Summary: Sometimes love makes you go out of your way to do things you wouldn't normally do. Sometimes love makes you feel jealous. Sometimes love makes you want to kill. One of these two lawyers went yandere for the other, hoping to advance their relationship from friends to lovers. But after one action to another everything spirals out of hand and into court.
1. Do you Love Me?

Author's Note: I also posted this on wattpad and Ao3. If it's easier to read it on those sites, here's the link to them.

Ao3: /works/20064628?view_full_work=true

wattpad: story/195925589-turnabout-yandere-miles-edgeworth-x-phoenix-wright

? POV

"He loves me. He loves me not." Those words echo through Japanifornia as a man plucked petals from a daisy. "He loves me. He loves me not…" The final petal falls on the grass. The man crushes the flower and tosses it forward.

"Fine then. I'll make him love me then."

-  
Edgeworth's POV  
Next Day  
Defendant lobby

I sat outside the courtroom, waiting for my 'best friend' to come out from a long day of fighting for a young girl's freedom. My fingers go around a piece of hair that wouldn't stay in line. The brown wooden doors swing open, revealing the face I was waiting for. Just not looking where I wanted him to look…

Phoenix Wright's black eyes were on Maya Fey's, not me. She smiled brightly towards him, chatting up how well he did defending her for the millionth time. I tried not to say anything and waited patiently.

Time went by as he exited the room, not noticing me. Me. The one who knew him since young. I sigh, releasing my unneeded emotions into the air just for me to inhale them again. Wright…

Why won't you notice me?

-  
Phoenix's POV  
9:30pm  
Wright and Co. Office

I woke up to my phone buzzing, jumping up and down. My hand grabs it and puts it to my ear, hoping it would be Edgeworth's soothing voice.

"Yes?" I respond.

"Where is she?" The hairs on the back of my neck rose listening to the chilling voice.

"She?"

"The Fey girl you idiot! I need her to chat with an old friend of mind." The icy voice hisses.

"Oh! Well she's asleep right now so, sorry about that!"

"Fine. I'll be at the Kurian village tomorrow at 7:00pm. Tell her a tall man with be waiting for her there."

"Got it! But first, what is your name?"

"Me? ...Andrew Drinkwater!"

"Ok! I'll tell her!" I hang up and close my eyes. I was going to question his name but knowing people like 'Lotta Hart' and 'Deid Mann' I decided not to question. I start to drift to sleep, starting to wonder why Edgeworth didn't come to my trial today.

Edgeworth, are you mad at me?


	2. Cookies

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Phoenix's POVbr /Wright and Co. Officebr /7:15 am/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I lightly wobble the young sleeping girl back and forth. Her body springs up, whipping my face with her long black hair. I inform her about the 'Andrew Drinkwater' man as she rubs her youthful eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Got it. Luckily I was already going back home today anyways!" Maya grins./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Ok… Wait, what!?" I glare at the 19 year old girl who acts like she's 10 normally. Maya blinks a few times, still waking up./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Wait, I didn't tell you? Oh well. I'll be there for two months since soon I'm gonna learn how to be a leader!" Maya gets off her white bed and starts putting the pillows back in place. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier Nick."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""It's fine." I smile. Now I can finally spend more time with Edgeworth with her out of the way. "I just wished you told me earlier." I help Maya make the bed again. We pack her bags and make our way to the train station/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-br /Train stationbr /10:00 am/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Maya twiddles her thumbs as we wait for the train to come. The leather suitcases lay at our feet. The wind lightly blows as Maya looks up at me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey Nick… I know this is kinda sudden and all but I have a question for you…" Maya turns a little pink as she steps forward. "I, uh…" I step closer as Maya grabs my ear./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I, uh, kinda love you…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"The air around me freezes, as well as time. Everything comes to a stop as a feel one million sets of eyes stare at me from all directions. They stare at me, giving their silent judgement. The eyes pierce through me as I return to reality./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Uh..." I stare into outer space, clueless what to do. Maya's breath climbs up my neck and around my ear, warmer than the breeze. Then a warmth came to my right cheek. A kiss was there, warming my whole face up. But it only lasted a second as I felt a pair of cold grey eyes stare into my soul even I saw none./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"With as much force that I could I pushed Maya back. Maya tumbles back, tears staining her face. Her legs shake but not from the cold. She collapses onto her knees, turning into a teary eye mess./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm sorry Maya." I whisper to myself as I ran away as fast as I could. The wind pushed me forward, almost like the world wanted me to break her heart. Tears soar on the wind as I get away from her as fast as I could./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"-br /Edgeworth's POVbr /Train stationbr /10:00 am/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I sat at the train station with a slender man named Andrew Drinkwater. He was the CEO's son of a water purifying company. His father just passed away so I hooked him up with Maya so he could ask his dad for the company's secrets./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Gee wiz, thanks Mr. Edgeworth for bringing me here!" Andrew grins. But that wasn't the only reason I had them come together. "So I'm gonna meet a cute girl who laughs at everything!?"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yes." I nod. "She's a dear and she'll love you. Especially the present I got for her. She'll love you more if you give it to her." In the small box was a little vile filled with air with the Steel Samrai printed on it. Also inside was a cookie filled with chocolate chips./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I look around and spot Wright and Maya talking. I couldn't understand them but I stared at Wright anyways. Then Maya leaned in and…/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"Kissed him on the cheek./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;"I swear my heart skipped a beat as I stare at Wright. All I see is Maya stumbling towards my direction and Wright bolting off. A soft smile forms on my face as the train pulls up. Andrew boards the train./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Hey Andrew, you don't really have to give the cookies to her."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Really?" Andrew tilts his head./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Yeah. They actually were a burnt batch so they aren't very good."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""Whatevs. If she likes cookies, she gets to have 'em. Burnt or not, they're still cookies!" Andrew grins as the train doors close. My hand reaches out as the train leaves with the cookies./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a;""I'm sorry Maya." I whisper to myself as the train goes into the distance. "I'm sorry."/p 


End file.
